Rayman: The Truth or Dare Duel
by the she rainbow
Summary: Look, I know there's plenty but I want to do one. Let the Truth or dare duel begin!
1. The Duel Begins!

**Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel**

**By the She Rainbow**

**Raygirl: (With a microphone) Ladies and germs! Welcome to the Glade of Dreams and Atoll Lagoon's newest favorite game show, Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel!**

**Rayman, Globox & Globette: Hey, guys.**

**Raygirl: Here's your host, not a god host like me. The one who created the girl version and the most beautiful limbless being, the She Rainbow! (Rainbow door makes noises) Ahem. I said the She Rainbow! (Door bangs one more time) She Rainbow?**

**Me: Raygirl, I heard you the first time! The god damn door's stuck again. GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Rayman uses Metal Fist to punch the door. Door beaks) Thank you.**

**Rayman: No wonder they call the She Rainbow. You have a rainbow colored skin! But what's with the Egyptian clothing and the _tyet_?**

**Raygirl: Hey!**

**Me: Oh, just a symbol of healing and it's a very strong symbol. Raygirl, hand me the mic. (Raygirl gives microphone) Thanks. Hello, and this our game show. I'm the She Rainbow, I'm sixteen-years- old and I'm the nymph of sky.**

**Globette: Figures.**

**Me: Globette, sit down. (Globette does so) Let's meet the contestants, shall we? Rayman's our first contestant. He was found be fishermen when he came to the Glade of Dreams and can hover with his hair.**

**Rayman: (Smiles) Bonjour.**

**Me: Next, Globox. Globox is a loving father of six hundred fifty children and Rayman's sidekick.**

**Globox: (To the camera) Hi, Uglette!**

**Me: Teensie Ray claims to be Rayman's biggest fan. He is also the head of the unknown located Rayman fan club! So cute.**

**Teensie Ray: (Looks at his hero. Jumps up and down eagerly) Oh, my God! IT'S RAYMAN!**

**Rayman: That's freaking me out.**

**Me: Heel, Teensie Ray. (Teensie Ray sits) Gumzi is the Knaaren king. Well, almost a king. All he has to do is marry a queen.**

**Gumzi: Aw, a queen?**

**Me: (Sighs) Gumzi, soon you'll find her. I'll introduce the girl version to who is watching. Raygirl is a wild tomboy. She protects Atoll Lagoon, the host of Nephthys and gets her magical abilities from her amulet.**

**Raygirl: (Bewildered) Wait, I thought we're still rehearsing!**

**Me: Globette was a Red Wizard just like Globox, but she was stung by PINK mosquitoes.**

**Globette: I can still feel the pain.**

**Me: Raysette and Gumdrop are the last contestants. Raysette is similar to Teensie Ray, but the fan of Raygirl. Gumdrop is the queen of the Kat-naaren people. You'll be safe if you don't give her milk.**

**Gumdrop: Please no.**

**Raysette: (Tries to steal Raygirl's hair.)**

**Me: (To Sara Geri) Get her. (Sara puts Raysette in a straight jacket)**

**Raysette: (Tosses brown mane) Darn.**

**Me: Okay, not like that. Anyhow, from you viewers, you can give us any truths or dares. You decide.**

**Rayman: And don't make me do something with Raygirl the magician!**

**Raygirl: YO!**

**Me: Rayman, keep the mouth shut, please. (Checks cell phone) Have one! This is from my sister, Isis.**

**Gumzi: Who?**

**Me: Blue hair, ice blue eyes. She wears silver armor, uses a sword and is the nymph of ice. Let's see what she says… _Hey, sis. Nice game show. Truth for Raygirl. How do you feel now you're a host?_**

**Raygirl: Well, I feel a little pretty good. I mean, I'm doing a nymph a favor.**

**Rayman: God, girl.**

**Me: Ray, shut up. There can be more truth or dares after this. Stick around! (Camera turns off) **

**Rayman: Ay aye ay.**

**Me: Okay, let's just go with the flow.**

**Rayman: But with Raygirl?**

**Raygirl: (Blasts Rayman's symbol. Does grimace face)**

**Rayman: (To Raygirl scowling) Oh, no, you didn't!**

**Gumdrop: Three… two… one. (Spells attacks the limbless being)**

**Me: SARA!**

**Sara: On it.**


	2. Isis Kicks Things Up a Notch

**Isis Kicks Things up a Notch!**

**(Thirty minutes later)**

**Me: (Turns on Camera) Thank you, Sara.**

**Sara: (Brushes gold mane) Oh, tea always calm me down. (Exits)**

**Me: Hello and welcome back to Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel. Sorry for the delay. We had difficulties.**

**Isis: (Behind Rayman) Uh, sis, I think I messed up the teleporting enchantment again!**

**Raygirl: (Wipes mouth) Nymphs.**

**Me: Aw, is my sister a riot?**

**Gumzi: Certainly.**

**Me: (Reads new texts) Ooh! These are some dares from Cheetah48.**

**Gumdrop: Ugh, I know that girl. We met at the royal Glade of Dreams meeting!**

**Me: Al least she won't do any harm… Right? _ROTFL__ BRING MORE TRUTHS! BRING MORE DARES! I've got some. Globette: I dare you to ride a dragon! Gumzi: Dance in an Egyptian skirt! Truth: Rayman, was it easy fighting Andre? Raygirl, what happens if you released Nephthys without the correct time?_**

**Globette: (Gasps)**

**Me: Are you afraid of dragons or something?**

**Globette: No, but I don't see any dragons. Nope.**

**Isis: (Grins) Oh, no? RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Dragon Chef arrives in nightmarish form)**

**Globette: Wait-**

**Raygirl: But-**

**Rayman: How-**

**Globox: Did**

**Gumdrop: You-?**

**Isis: I train dragons all the time for the Atoll Lagoon Olympic games. That's why I wear armor. Hop on!**

**Globette: I forgot about the A.L.O. (Climbs on Dragon Chef)**

**Isis: (In opera tuna) LAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Dragon Chef: (Starts singing his theme song while bucking)**

**Globette: Whoa, WHOA! THIS IS MORE DIFFICULT THAN RIDING A BRONCO! **

**Raygirl: G.B.!**

**Me: ICY!**

**Isis: Hang on. She's getting the hang of it.**

**Globette: (Balances) Hey, I'm riding! Hi-Ho, Dragon Chef!**

**Raygirl & Me: ISIS!**

**Isis: Okay. (To the Dragon Chef) RAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Dragon Chef: (Stops and departs. Globette collapsed on stage)**

**Globette: (Groaning) My alveoli!**

**Me: Girls! (Sara Geri, Juliet Gic and Gloria Doris come with cot. They carried Globette to the emergency room)**

**Gloria: You must be more careful when you ride those things. (All exits)**

**Me: Ouch.**

**Gumzi: (In Egyptian skirt) Well, could be worse. Time for me to commence to dancing. (Ballet dances) Gracefully. (Tiptoes across the stage and begins to twirl)**

**All: (Cackle like lunatics)**

**Me: Whew! Rayman. (All stops hooting) While Gumzi's is prancing all girly, was it easy fighting Andy?**

**Rayman: Well, no. His army was huge carrying muskets. Muskets! But they were… pretty stupid. So it's uh, somewhere in between.**

**Me: And Raygirl, what would happen if you released Nephthys in the incorrect time?**

**Raygirl: (Closes eyes and spreads hands. Wind raged around us, throwing amulets every direction. Lightning struck Raygirl's form)**

**Isis: What's happening?**

**Globette: Demonstration!**

**Raygirl: (Hurricane came, but stops them. Wave right hand like on flat surface. Everything returns to normal. Gloomily) _That_ happens.**

**Me: WOW! I mean oh. (Fixes ruby red hair)**

**Nephthys: And if in an ominous host, it's a lot worse.**

**Raygirl: Please, don't give it away.**

**Me: Nephthys, you are too sensitive. (Reads another text) And these are from Kooples. **

_**Cute! :3 btw you do know that your character Globette shares the same name with a Rayman character from the PS1 game Rayman Rush right? There's a Globette in that game who looks like a pink Globox except she has girly eyelashes and a red bow... but yeah. Here are some truths and dares for you! Rayman and Raygirl-I dare you to spend a day locked in a room with Teensie Ray and Raysette. Globox-explain exactly why you and Uglette decided to have 650 babies. BTW how many sons do you have and how many daughters do you have? May I bring in some people? If so... I want to bring in the Teensie Magician from Rayman Origins (his name is Ales) Teensette, also from Rayman Origins, and Polokus the frog god thingy. :3**_

**Raygirl: What? With this buffoon? HE'S FLIPPING CRAZY!**

**Me: It's either the dare or the fan pit. Isis.**

**Isis: (Spreads hands. Hands glow blue. Blue portal opens) Oh, Osiris, oh father of the underworld… Bring Polokus, Teensette and Ales Mansay so we may speak to them! (Polokus, Ales and Teensette appear out of portal. Portal closes) Thanks Osiris.**

**Polokus: (To Raygirl) Ah, Nephthys. I see you've found a new body.**

**Raygirl: Oh, God! Who are you?**

**Polokus: (Chuckles) Dearest female, I am Polokus, the god of the Glade of Dreams. You have got to know me.**

**Raygirl: I've never been there.**

**Ales: Nice. That limbless girl's-wait is she a host of Nephthys.**

**Polokus: Yep.**

**Ales: AWSOME!**

**Teensette: Ugh, her amulet doesn't match her eyes!**

**Me: We have new contestants, everyone.**

**Teensette: Huh? Is this the Truth or Dare Duel?**

**Me: Yes and Raygirl, Rayman, Teensie Ray and Raysette, get your butts in that room! (Points at red door with Egyptian symbols)**

**Ales: Okay, why Egyptian emblems?**

**Me: Well, we celebrate Egyptian gods.**

**Rayman: Alright, let's go in. (Opens door and pushes Raygirl, Raysette and Teensie Ray in. Goes in and Gumdrop locks the door)**

**Raygirl: Now what?**

**Teensie Ray: (In singsong) In the room with Rayman. **

**Raysette: (In singsong) In the room with Raygirl.**

**Teensie Ray & Raysette: We are in the room with our heroes. La, la, la, la, la!**

**Rayman: Barf.**

**Me: Ha, more truths, more dares coming. We'll be back. (Turns off camera)**


	3. Raygirl's Gone Mad!

**Raygirl's Gone Mad!**

**Me: (Turns on camera) Hello? Is this thing on?**

**Ales: Yes, it is.**

**Me: Hi, and welcome back. We left off at Kooples' dares. Kooples dared Rayman and Raygirl to spend a day locked in a room with their fans.**

**Raygirl: DON'T RUB IT IN, SHE RAINBOW!**

**Me: (Giggles) Sorry. (To Globox) Globox, why you and your beloved spouse decided to have so many beautiful children? How many daughters and sons do you have?**

**Globox: Well, we always loved kids and we just…do. We have three hundred twenty-five sons and three hundred twenty-five daughters.**

**Isis: (Faints)**

**Globox: Awkward.**

**Globette: (Enters) I'm fine. It's just a broken arm. (Left arm was in a cast)**

**Isis: Oh, God I'm so sorry.**

**Raygirl: G.B! This is madness. MADNESS!**

**Raysette: (Slaps Raygirl) Pull yourself together! You always do that when a friend's at risk. Why?**

**Rayman: She reminds me of my mother.**

**Raygirl: I don't know. And my father's Thoth, the god of knowledge. (Takes out "The Throne of Fire", hovers and a green beam shot from her forehead)**

**Teensie Ray: That's freaking me out. What the hell's she doing?**

**Raysette: She's absorbing what can be read just like her dad. It's faster than reading. Also, her mother's Ma'at, the goddess of truth and justice.**

**Raygirl: Only I call Thoth Ja-hooty!**

**Me: Okay, wow, our show's a hit. (Texts caught my eye) These are from Dark987… _LOL you guys are on fire! Rayman, Raygirl and the rest, you can come out now. I have some dares. Ales: Since you fought Rayman, fight Raygirl (Also with Rayman)! Teensette: Sing Cold Hearted with Gumdrop. Raysette: Tango with Teensie Ray!_**

**Ales: Nooooooo…**

**Me: Fan pit. (Hole on the floor flickered)**

**Ales: Okay! (Rayman, Raygirl and Ales enters in an arena)**

**Isis: (Lifts sword) FIGHT!**

**Raygirl: _TAS!_ (Throws rope. Rope becomes a king cobra. Cobra pounces on Ales, but missed)**

**Ales: Wind! (_Tyet_ jumps off of Raygirl and around Ales' neck) Ha. Everyone knows elemental powers are the quickest and the strongest. Earth! (Stomps right foot. Ground begins to rumble, knocking Rayman & Raygirl overboard)**

**Raygirl: Crap! We need something stronger than elements.**

**Rayman: (Gets up) I know. (Takes out the Eye of Horus)**

**Raygirl: What? It won't work.**

**Rayman: _Hah-hem!_ (Charm becomes a baby Dragon chef) Attack!**

**Baby Dragons Chef: RAAAAAAAAAA! (Pounce on Ales. Ales curses in pig Latin when it bite his limbs)**

**Ales: Fire! Water! Plasma!**

**Raygirl: He can still speak! He won't stop until he's defeated us.**

**Rayman: Silence. (Ales' voice vanished. The dragon turns back into Horus' eye. Ales continues screaming, but nothing came out)**

**Raygirl: (Puts _tyet_ back on) Sweet.**

**Isis: (Points at Rayman & Raygirl) WINNERS! (Raygirl whispers into Isis' ear. Isis gives Raygirl her sword)**

**Raygirl: (Mumbles in Egyptian. Ales can talk again. Takes out Isis' sword)**

**Ales: AND YOU ARE- Huh? (Stares at sword) AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Raygirl's gone mad! (Exits arena) RAY'S GONE MAD!**

**(Back on stage)**

**Me: Ouch. (Cackles) Now-**

**Teensette: Don't say it! (Music plays. In singsong) He's a cold hearted snake.**

**Gumdrop: (In singsong) Look into his eyes. Uh-oh, he's been tellin' lies.**

**Teensette: He's a lover boy at play.**

**Gumdrop & Teensette: (Together) He don't play by rule. Uh-oh, girl don't be the fool now. (Music stops)**

**Me: Aw, so adorable.**

**Raysette: (sings in Spanish. Teensie Ray dances the first step)**

**Teensie Ray: La Riesa, la Riesa, la Riesa, la Riesa. (Twirls Raysette. Raysette accentually steps on Teensie Ray's foot) OW! (Releases Raysette)**

**Raysette: What the hell?**

**Teensie Ray: Do you know how to tango?**

**Raysette: I do. You? Lunatic, use your brain! (Slaps Teensie Ray)**

**Teensie Ray: Y-You're a lunatic. (Both fights but manes get tangled up) STOP STOP, STOP, STOP! Aw, man we need some scissors or something. But not the Rayman hairstyle.**

**Globette: I would do it if my limb wasn't broken!**

**Me: (Sighs) Kids.**

**Gumzi: Ms. She Rainbow, I think there's something wrong with Gumdrop. (Gumdrops shivers) You alright?**

**Gumdrop: NEVER BETTER!**

**Me: Who gave you milk? You know what it can do to you.**

**Gumdrop: Ales told me to take a sip of his tea, but I drank all of it!**

**Me: You drank tea?**

**Gumdrop: And It's working! I'm calming down. (Scratches a creature)**

**Me: But you're attacking Polokus.**

**Gumdrop: WHAT?**

**Me: I said-**

**Polokus: GET HER OFF! (Tries to pull Gumdrop off)**

**Raygirl: (Walks in) Gumdrop! (Smacks the Kat-narren queen off) Bad girl!**

**Polokus: Thank you. Ouchies. (Rubs pain away)**

**Raygirl: Who did this to her?**

**Me: Ales Mansay.**

**Raygirl: WHAT?**

**Ales: Come on. I didn't understand she was a lack toast and tolerant.**

**Raygirl: (Angrily) Liar! You've messed with royalty. (Hands glow red) _Hi-tas!_**

**Ales: Raygirl's gone mad! (Eyes glisten red. Safe falls on him. Safe door opens) RAYGIRL'S GONE MAD! (Run away, but items fell on him every step. Lightning struck his hat)**

**Raygirl: Jerk!**

**Me: (Chuckles) More humiliation is coming after this. (Camera shuts down)**


	4. Razorbeard Meets the Rayian of Doom!

**Razorbeard Meets the Rayian of Doom!**

**Me: (Reactivates camera) Welcome back-**

**Polokus: Ouuuuuuch.**

**Me: (Walks to Polokus) I'm so sorry Gumdrop did this to you.**

**Polokus: It's not your fault, She Rainbow. Ouch.**

**Me: (Grabs a handful of moonlight) This should do it. (Puts it in Polokus' hand) Just rub it on your wounds.**

**Polokus: Thanks. (Rubs moonlight on scratches located on shoulders)**

**Raygirl: Wow, for a nymph she's a healer.**

**Me: Time to get this on the road!**

**Rayman: Uh, can you conquer my white ring back?**

**Me: (Palms turn white. Rayman's symbol reappears) There you go.**

**Rayman: (Smiles) Thanks!**

**Me: (Texts invaded my cell phone) Snap! These are from three people. Glamour43, Bast10001 and Kooples again.**

**Globette: Kooples?**

**Gumzi: Start with Glamour43!**

**Me: Fine. _Good God guys! LOL Ales: I dare you to dance like a sissy. Globox: I dare you to wear the same outfit as Raygirl. Teensie Ray: Tell us the location of your fan club!_**

**Raygirl: (Chuckles)**

**Rayman: Ray, are you laughing at my best friend?**

**Raygirl: No, I was laughing at something else.**

**Ales: (In a tutu) Ugh, I can't-**

**Me: (Points at pit having people chatting and lights flickers)**

**Ales: (Sighs) Okay. (Commenced dancing. In singsong) I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-Paparazzi.**

**Gumdrop: Yeah, dance you son of Seth!**

**Isis: Uh, he's Anubis.**

**Gumdrop: Whatever.**

**Ales: But I won't stop until that boy is mine. (Twirls) Baby, you'll be famous superstar you know what I mean. Papa-Paparazzi. (Takes a bow. We all laughed)**

**Globox: Okay, but where can I find a robe like Raygirl's?**

**Globette: Here, I sewed one only for you. (Holds out a white Egyptian robe. Globox takes it went to the bathroom and changed. Two minutes comes out)**

**Globox: I look like a princess.**

**Me: No, you don't, dude. And Teensie Ray.**

**Teensie Ray: It was supposed to be a secret. But, here it goes. My club is located in the Ticklish Temple! But we must keep it private because the R.G.R Girls are after us!**

**Raygirl: R.G.R.?**

**Raysette: Raygirl and Globette Rocks.**

**Teensie Ray: And Raysette's the leader!**

**Raysette: Hey, you stole the copy of the Knot of Isis!**

**Teensie Ray: We needed it to be like our heroes!**

**Raysette: That was a decoy! **

**Both: (Curses in pig Latin, but forgets they're still stuck)**

**Teensie Ray: The Rayman fan club's gonna kill me. (Both exits to see Sara)**

**Me: (Groans in pain) Oh, my.**

**Teensette: Ahem. Bast1001?**

**Me: Right. (Reads text) Just a comment saying Rayman seems cool.**

**Rayman: Another fan?**

**Me: Yes. Kooples, blow us away!**

_**LOL awesome! I have more dares! :D Teensette, just because I feel like torturing you I dare you to go on a date with Ales. Rayman, kidnap and have Razorbeard fight you to get her back :D**_

**Raygirl: Who the heck is Razorbeard?**

**Me: A robot pirate.**

**Raygirl: Oh. My robot enemy's name is Razorwife.**

**Rayman: She's Razorbeard's wife!**

**Raygirl: Damn.**

**Me: Teensette, before your date with Ales, let me… (Hands glow blue)**

**Rayman: Wait! May I do it?**

**Me: (Stops spell) Sure, guy.**

**Rayman: (Closes eyes and spreads hands. Blue portal opens below us) Oh, Osiris, oh father of the Duat…Bring Razorbeard and Razorwife so we may talk to them! (Razorbeard and Razorwife pops out of portal. Portal closes) Easy.**

**Razorbeard: Where are we? (Stares at Rayman) You!**

**Razorwife: (Slaps her husband) You still hate this Rayian?**

**Isis: He's very cute, too.**

**Rayman: Creepy.**

**Razorbeard: Blondie's got a girlfriend! (To Raygirl) And who's this lovely creature?**

**Razorwife: (Kicks Razorbeard) Oh, no you didn't! She's my foe!**

**Rayman: She's Raygirl and she's the host of- (Raygirl strikes Rayman with plasma to keep him quiet) Z-Z-Z-God, girl!**

**Me: You must fight.**

**Razorbeard: Easy.**

**Razorwife: Easy!**

**Raygirl: I wanna fight too.**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**(Back at the arena)**

**Isis: Take my sword. (Hands Raygirl her blade) Just don't scratch it. **

**Raygirl: Alright.**

**Isis: One…two…two and a half…three! BATTLE!**

**Razorbeard: (Grabs a knife) Ready.**

**Razorwife: (Throwing stars appears) Good.**

**Raygirl: (Gasped)**

**Razorwife: (Throws stars at Raygirl, but missed every shot)**

**Raygirl: Ha! (Whacks Razorwife with the long blade)**

**Razorbeard: (Punches Rayman) Show me what you've got!**

**Rayman: (Squeezes the Admiral's hand. Flips him back and forth)**

**Razorbeard: I feel ill!**

**Razorwife: (Gets back up) Hi-yah! (Corner kicks Raygirl, but Raygirl blocks it. Raygirl punches Razorwife) Ah! (Stays down)**

**Isis: Razorwife is down!**

**Rayman: (Slams Razorbeard against the wall) I defeated you before and I can do it again! (Razorbeard kicks Rayman in the stomach. Rayman releases and Razorbeard seized his knife, but his blade meets with Raygirl's) Whoa! Tough cookie.**

**Raygirl: (Absorbs Nephthys' powers from _tyet_) By the name of Ra, let the storm haunt you!**

**Razorbeard: Never!**

**Rayman: She's gonna cast an enchantment on you.**

**Razorbeard: What?**

**Raygirl: (Lowers sword and chants in Egyptian) Come Anubis! (Rayian wearing a black robe and has long black hair comes walking through eerie black smoke) Anubis?**

**Anubis: (Enchants in Egyptian. Razorbeard collapsed sleeping and dissolving) My work here is done. (Black smoke comes back and Anubis disappears) If there's any dares for me, let me know.**

**Isis: The Rayians win!**

**Raygirl & Rayman: Yeah!**

**(Back on stage)**

**Me: We will, Anubis. I guess he's our new contestant. Teensette and Ales left to the Snoring Tree. Let's see what they are doing. (Shows flat screen TV. Teensette and Ales appears)**

**Teensette: Ew! There's no way I'm kissing you!**

**Ales: Come on! Just one. (Puckers)**

**Teensette: No, because-**

**Gothic Teensie: (Roams in) No! Yo, that's my fiancé! Why ya'll with my girl?**

**Teensette: I'm engaged.**

**Ales: Oh, dear. (Gothic Teensie punches Ales and went in the Land of the Living Dead) Ow!**

**DarkRay: Yo, why ya'll in our spot? (Globrom, and two dead zombie Teensies came)**

**Ales: Oh, no. (Gets beaten up)**

**(Back on Stage)**

**Me: Oh, crap. We'll be back! More humiliation will come. (Deactivates camera)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Duel Continues**

**Rayman: So you're a god period?**

**Raygirl: Um, yeah but a _demigod_. My parents are Egyptian gods. Mom's Ma'at and Dad's Thoth or Ja-hooty.**

**Rayman: Wow. **

**Ales: (Walks in covered in bandages) You!**

**Raygirl: (Spots Ales) Oh, my Geb!**

**Ales: (Seizes Razorbeard's knife) WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? AWNSER ME! (Holds knife closer to Raygirl's nose, but Raygirl isn't afraid of the blade)**

**Raygirl: (Says something in Egyptian)**

**Ales: (Lowers knife) Huh? In English please.**

**Raygirl: An enchantment of misfortune. Once it has been casted, it won't go away unless…**

**Rayman: Unless what?**

**Raygirl: Unless he does something very nice to someone whom he kept being brutal to.**

**Ales: There's no way I'm being softhearted to Blondie!**

**Rayman: You used to be a blond, too! And live with misfortune then.**

**Me: In three two, one. (Camera activates) Hello and welcome back. Time for disqualifying contestants. Globette, you're out of here.**

**Globette: (Gladly) Thank you! (Leaves)**

**Me: Ales Mansay, get your butt off of that seat and run off!**

**Ales: (Calls me inappropriate names and storms off)**

**Me: And Teensie Ray and Raysette. Sorry, guys.**

**Teensie Ray: Not only we look like Andre, but we also get kicked out.**

**Raysette: See you at the Ticklish Temple! (Races out)**

**Teensie Ray: NO! (Disappears)**

**Polokus: Am I disqualified?**

**Me: No.**

**Polokus: Good.**

**Anubis: Let's get this started!**

**Me: (Reads texts) These are from Kat-Kat.**

**Gumdrop: Kat-Kat por favor.**

**Gumzi: Are you speaking-**

**Me: _Bye, bye Ales. Good luck finding the antidote for the spell. Dare: Raygirl, I dare you to ride a Pegasus. Gumzi: I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Gumdrop. Globox: Try to search Raygirl's birth parents! Anubis: Get Reflux and Ruby!_**

**Gumdrop: Seven Minutes in Heaven? How do you play? (Teensette whispers in Gumdrops) Ew, really?**

**Teensette: Yeah.**

**Anubis: The dead cannot be disturbed!**

**Me: Well, you have to do it. You've been dared! (Takes out golden whistle and blows into it. A Pegasus came literally as golden as Ra's sun disc)**

**Raygirl: I have ridden a mosquito but never a flying horse. (Climbs on)**

**Isis: Here we go. (Slaps the Pegasus' bottom) Hi-yah, Goldie! (Goldie hovers)**

**Raygirl: Oh, boy. (Goldie bucks, launching Raygirl in the air) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Globox: Cool.**

**Raygirl: NOT COOL! (Lands on Goldie doing the Pee-Wee Herman)**

**Rayman: What do you call that move?**

**Raygirl: (Spins 180o ten times) OH, MY GEB! (Flies right)**

**Rayman: Nice. Can you teach m us how to do an "OH, MY GEB"?**

**Raygirl: (Balances) Hey, I'm doing it. (Goldie accelerates. Raygirl begins to slip) Oh, no.**

**Me: She's gonna fall! (Hovers) I got her. (Sores to the Pegasus as fast as the speed of sound, but misses Raygirl) Drat!**

**Raygirl: (Grabs Goldie's tail) Now I know why the gods doesn't ride these things!**

**Me: Hold on! (Flutters even faster and snatches Raygirl by the waists) Gotcha. (Lands)**

**Raygirl: Thanks, dudette.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Gumzi: Come on, you kitty pet. (Scratches Gumdrop's ears)**

**Gumdrop: UGH! (Slaps Gumzi and heads for the red door)**

**Gumzi: Hey, wait up! (Went inside and locks the door) And She Rainbow, tell us when to come out.**

**Me: We can't here you nag in Heaven. La, la, la, la, la.**

**Globox: Raygirl's parents? I don't acknowledge them.**

**Anubis: (Spreads mitts and a green portal open below us) Get in! I can't leave it open much longer much longer! (Globox enters in the portal)**

**(At Ancient Egypt)**

**Globox: Hello? (Echoes) Hello? Thoth, Ma'at, is you there? Your child's alive. (Red spirits bellows. Comes in front of Globox) Thoth?**

**Red spirit: No, you fool. I am… (Transform into a red glute in Egyptian robes) Seth, the god of chaos!**

**Globox: Huh?**

**Seth: Where is that demigod, Raygirl? She must parish!**

**Globox: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Seth: (Sighs) Fine. Have it your way. (Conquers fire ball)**

**Backstage voice: Be gone, Evil Day! (Seth dissolves)**

**Globox: Thoth? (Rayian with dishwasher blond hair and blue eyes appears)**

**Thoth: That's my name. Is my daughter okay?**

**Globox: Come with me. She's fine.**

**Thoth: Honey, come quick. This glute knows where Raygirl is! (Rayian wearing a red dress and has dark brown hair like Raygirl's gets near Thoth) This is Ma'at.**

**Ma'at: Oh, take us to her!**

**Globox: I will.**

**Thoth: And you look like a princess.**

**Globox: Thank you.**

**(Back on stage)**

**Anubis: What's taking him so long? (Portal begins to close)**

**Rayman: Wait! Something's coming! (Ma'at, Thoth and Globox jumps out of portal before closes)**

**Globox: I've got her mom and dad!**

**Ma'at: Raygirl? (Stares at Raygirl)**

**Raygirl: (Stares at Ma'at) Mom! Dad! (Runs to hug the gods)**

**Thoth: Daughter, we've missed you!**

**Raygirl: Me, too.**

**Me: Uh, we're on live. (Points at camera)**

**Thoth: Truth or Dare duel?**

**Polokus: Yep.**

**Ma'at: Ooh, I love this show! **

**Anubis: AAAAAAAAAHHH! (Runs from a half-cat knaaren and a normal knaaren ghosts) This is why you shouldn't mess with the dead!**

**Thoth: (Hides behind Ma'at) EEK! Haints!**

**Isis: Ja-hooty. Ja-hooty, the ghosts are Ruby and Reflux.**

**Polokus: Some creations.**

**Me: Guys, it's cool.**

**Ruby: You're lucky we only can go right through you. (Exits)**

**Reflux: I'm staying sis. And you're staying too. Anubis needs to learn.**

**Ruby: (Reappears) Yeah, right. (Grabs Reflux and exits)**

**Reflux: See you on the next segment! (Gets tugged)**

**Gumzi: Time to come out?**

**All of us: NO!**

**Gumzi: Darn.**

**Me: We'll be back. (Deactivates camera)**


	6. Cyber Freak Saves the Show!

**Cyber Freak Saves the Show!**

**Thoth: Anyway, Seth didn't want my child to be the next sun god, so he tried to kill her.**

**Rayman: But thank God she's alive now.**

**Thoth: We sent her on Ra's boat when she was ten gave her the supplies she needs and Ma'at gave her the gift of self defense.**

**Rayman: That explains her fighting skills.**

**Thoth: Where else would Raygirl get them from?**

**Teensette: (To Ma'at) I just love your dress, Mrs. Ma'at. It brings out your eye color.**

**Ma'at: Oh, stop.**

**Raygirl: Uh, Dad…**

**Thoth: Not now, Sweetie.**

**Me: (Commercials ends) Hello.**

**Thoth: Oh, we were about to come on television.**

**Me: (Texts build up) OMG! These are from Magic Girl and Kooples!**

**Thoth: (Answers phone) Honey, we need to go.**

**Ma'at: Already? **

**Thoth: We'll be back to see our daughter. I promise. (Kisses Raygirl's forehead) Bye, Raygirl. We just need to see Ra. He's not feeling well. (Exits with Ma'at)**

**Raygirl: Bye, Dad. (The gods disappear) Thank…Geb.**

**Me: I know parents can be mortifying. Magic Girl says…_Whoa! Raygirl's a godling? Oh, my god. O-O Well here, I got some challenges. Raygirl: Andre's rebuilt his Hoodlum factory. Try to destroy it but you can't wear any disguises. Gumzi: Play a girly tune with a fife! XD_**

**Raygirl: Who? Andrea?**

**Rayman: What is it with you girl version? He's a black lum similar to Andrea but she doesn't wear a skull barrette.**

**Raygirl: What does he look like? (Rayman shows her a photo) GROSS! (Perplexed) Why Andre have red glowing spheres on his face?**

**Me: (Whispers in Raygirl's ear)**

**Raygirl: THOSE ARE HIS EYES?**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Polokus: But Andy's very ominous.**

**Raygirl: You think? (Puts picture in Polokus' face) Look at his eyes! And I'm dared to do it. (Departs)**

**Rayman: RAYGIRL, NO!**

**(At the Hoodlum Factory)**

**Andre: (To a female black lum) Andrea, you're a bad girl.**

**Andrea: I am, am I?**

**Raygirl: Hey, Ugly! (Runs in) You won't get away easily!**

**Andrea: Was she talking to me or you?**

**Andre: Who cares? It's Rayman in a concealing outfit! (In a microphone) My brothers and new sisters, stop Rayman from reaching the Horrible Machine again!**

**Andrea: I don't think that's-**

**Andre: QUIET YOU! (Machine begins to shoot beams at Raygirl.**

**Raygirl: (Dodges beams) Hup, hup hup! (Blasts target. Machine shivers) You're tougher than I thought.**

**Andre: You fought me before! And now you're just as bright and feminine as a red lum!**

**Raygirl: You wanna see bright? I'll show you bright! (Amulet shines as bright as the sun. Andre and Andrea look away, but still blinded)**

**Andrea: Where'd she go?**

**Andre: Where'd _he_ go? (Hoodlums aimed at Raygirl, but one shot her on hip)**

**Raygirl: Ouch! (Light died)**

**Andre: There he is.**

**Raygirl: (Groans in pain. Eyes glow green)**

**Nephthys: By the power of Atum, these mortals had been evil for too long! (Winds rage around the Hoodlums) Bring Anubis!**

**Andrea: ABANDON SHIP!**

**Andre: TOO LATE! (Winds died. Rayian wearing a black robe and long black hair appears) Ha, ha, ha! You've got to be flipping kidding me. He's Anubis? **

**Anubis: (Scowls) You fiend! _Ha-hemh_! (Horrible Machine clanked and broke apart. Hoodlums grew weak and crumbled to dust.)**

**Andre: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Horrible Machine collapsed leaving the two black lums in the dust) Thanks a lot, Andrea!**

**Raygirl: Oh, Geb. (Plummets in pain. Skin from hip turns green)**

**Andre: Ha! You're injected with poison, Rayman!**

**Raygirl: (feebly) I'm not…Rayman. (Passes out)**

**Anubis: (Puts Andre and Andrea in a jar) Caught ya. (Stares at Raygirl's unmoving body) No! She's dead!**

**(Back on stage)**

**All of us: (Spying Raygirl on the flat screen TV) She's poisoned!**

**Sara: But she's not dead. I got her. (Carries cot)**

**Gumzi: Seven minutes already? (Opens door covered in red lipstick playing a girly tune in a fife)**

**Gumdrop: It wasn't so bad. He's playing my favorite song. (Stares at Sara) Hello, Cyber Freak.**

**Sara: WHY ME? (Bursts into tears while scurrying with the cot)**

**Me: Ms. Geri's father's a computer.**

**Sara: (Comes back with Raygirl on the cot) She's fine. Cyber Freak's have to remove the bullet from her hip. (Weeps when going in her office)**

**Me: Poor Sara. Now Kooples.**

**Rayman: Seems to me we have a fan!**

**Me: Yeah, Ray. Don't go all honker dory.** _**XD hi again! I really love this lol... so I bring more dares! :D Rayman, sing "You're Gonna Lose that Girl" by the Beatles (I can send you the lyrics if you need them) Teensette, swing on Polokus's beard for no apparent reason. Razorbeard, just because you and your wife never really have any lovey dovey moments in the Rayman series... I DARE YOU TO KISS RAZORWIFE AND DO SOMETHING TO SHOW HER HOW**_ _**MUCH YOU LOVE HER XD also here's a truth for you guys too-how did you and Razorwife meet?**_

**Rayman: Okay. Can't be worse than Raygirl's venom. (Music plays)** **You're gonna** **lose that girl.  
>Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl<strong>

**If you don't take her out tonight,  
>She's gonna change her mind,<br>She's gonna change her mind  
>And I will take her out tonight,<br>And I will treat her kind.  
>I'm gonna treat her kind<strong>

**You're gonna lose that girl.  
>Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl<br>You're gonna lose that girl.  
>(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)<strong>

**If you don't treat her right, my friend,  
>You're gonna find her gone,<br>You're gonna find her gone  
>'cause I will treat her right, and then<br>You'll be the lonely one.  
>You're not the only one<strong>

**(Music stops)**

**Me: Pleasant. **

**Polokus: Ow! (Teensette swings on his beard) She's pulling me. **

**Teensette: WEEE! Ha, ha! (Swings faster)**

**Polokus: Easy, girl! You're hurting me!**

**Teensette: Whoa! (Crashes into wall) Ouch!**

**Anubis: (Pops out) Razorbeard's healed. Just melted.**

**Razorbeard: What is wrong with you?**

**Me: Ahem.**

**Razorwife: (Pounces on Razorbeard to kiss him.)**

**Razorbeard: (Breaks kiss) Wow. Messed up, yo. Razorwife, I can be crazy and complicated and we fight a lot. But ever since we've met on the Prison Ship, Raygirl and Rayman captured and you were pulling the demigod by the hair. I like it when you harm victims. I'm sorry I was a jerk.**

**Razorwife: Me, too. (Both gets up and kisses one more time. Music plays but suddenly, the entire room shook)**

**Isis: Sis! (Enters frightened) I was gonna play that Beatles song again, but I screwed up!**

**Me: Why did you touch the computer?**

**Sara: (Bursts out) Don't worry. Cyber freaks got it. (Dashes in to computer room)**

**Raygirl: (Roams in hip in a bandaged and now not poisoned) Did I missed something?**

**(At the Computer room)**

**Sara: What did Isis do? She froze the circuits! (Grabs keyboard) It's an error 230! (Starts typing) Oh, no! (Room shook again) Almost there… (Computer shuts down. Everything returns to normal)**

**(On Stage)**

**All of us: (Cheers)**

**Rayman: Yay, Cyber Freak! Oops, I mean Sara. (Blushes)**

**All: (Smiles) Ray.**

**Sara: (Appears) I'm used to it, now.**

**Raygirl: At least she removed my poison.**

**Me: Hurry, Sara! (Shuts down camera) But no more humiliation for her.**


	7. Raygirl Tells Rayman a Secret

**Raygirl Tells Rayman a Secret**

**Sara: You will be fine. (Gives Raygirl some white medicine while she is lying down on her cot)Drink all of it.**

**Raygirl: Thanks. (Gulps it down)**

**Rayman: (enrolls) Got a minute?**

**Sara: She only has three minutes until the medicine takes affect. But you may come in.**

**Rayman: (Goes near Raygirl) How do you feel?**

**Raygirl: Still weak. Some of the poison is still remains inside me. (Chuckles weakly)**

**Sara: We don't have much time, 3-9-5-7.**

**Rayman: I-I-I just wanna say that I have a crush on you. Why did I say that?**

**Raygirl: (Smiles) To be honest with you, I love you too. In fact, I watch your videos all the time. I'm your fan.**

**Rayman: Really?**

**Sara: Two minutes left.**

**Raygirl: I didn't want anyone to know, so I took away your symbol.**

**Rayman: Kind of complicated to keep a secret.**

**Raygirl: I understand what you said. Take this. (Gives Rayman a _djed_) You'll need some good luck. (Kisses Rayman's cheek)**

**Rayman: But what about the Duel?**

**Sara: (Points at wristwatch)**

**Raygirl: I'll be fine. Just go with the flow.**

**Rayman: But, your parents would be watching. And you took the poison-**

**Raygirl: (Gets drowsy) I know my limits. Besides I was dared. I have to do it. Andrea toxicity harms most of her fights. No biggy. (Closes eyes)**

**Rayman: R.G.!**

**Raygirl: Just continue being a contestant. (Beams and falls asleep)**

**Rayman: Please, don't leave!**

**Sara: 3-9-5-7's only sleeping. In thirty minutes, she'll be as healthy as a horse.**

**Rayman: (Relaxes) Thank God. (Puts on _djed_) She's a brave girl.**

**(Back on stage)**

**Me: I can't believe Raygirl's sick. (Rayman comes in) Well, what did she say?**

**Rayman: (Grins) Let's just say, she gave me her heart. (Shows me the _djed_)**

**Me: (Gasps) She's okay.**

**Rayman: Yes and Sara said she'll be healthy in thirty minutes.**

**Me: Only a matter of time before the final dares. Three…two…one. (Camera turns on)**


	8. Rayman Reveals his Crush!

**Rayman Reveals his Crush!**

**Me: Greetings! Time to disqualify more contestants since they keep getting less dares. Globox, take the robe off and GET OUT!**

**Globox: (Jumps out of robe) So long, guys! (Vanishes in blue smoke)**

**Me: That was weird. And Gumzi and Gumdrop, sorry.**

**Gumdrop: I've seen worse. (Gumzi leaves with the queen)**

**Me: While Raygirl is recovering-**

**Sara: Is it okay if I bring Otto Psi?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Sara: Thank you. Otto! (Goes into Raygirl's room)**

**Otto: (Follows Cyber Freak) Wait up, Honey.**

**Me: We're almost to the final dares. Two of you MUST win on the show!**

**Rayman: I hope Raygirl's feeling better.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Rayman: Nothing.**

**Polokus: Ooh, you have a crush on her, do you?**

**Rayman: I do not!**

**Teensette & Polokus: Rayman and Raygirl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes marriage. Then comes children in a baby carriage!**

**Rayman: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Polokus: No need to deny it.**

**Me: Guys. (All scream at each other) Urgh! Isis.**

**Isis: (At the top of her lungs) SIIILEEEEEEEENCE! (All stop and glance at her) Thanks.**

**Me: Didn't you hear what I said? We're near to the final dares!**

**Teensette: Aw, snap!**

**Polokus: Yankee beef!**

**Rayman: But-**

**Me: She'll be alright. She's still a contender. (Reads texts) These came from Nightmare986. _Poor Raygirl. Poisoned! DX But I have some dares. Polokus: Wear Egyptian jewelry. Teensette: Hang out with Gonzo and Gloria!_**

**Polokus: I have to look feminine?**

**Me: Until the shows over.**

**Polokus: D'oh! Doo wah! (Storms off to get some gold jewelry)**

**Teensette: Who's Gonzo?**

**Me: The Japanese Teensie doctor from Rayman 3 and similar to Gloria.**

**Teensette: Oh, Art Ryes.**

**Me: He's also known as-**

**Rayman: (Giggles) Anna?**

**Me: It's a girl's name, but it is funny and true. **

**Polokus: (Comes back covered in gold) How do I look?**

**Me: Beautiful.**

**Teensette: I ain't doing the challenge!**

**Isis: Too bad, girl!**

**Me: (On the phone) Hey, Gonzo and Gloria, get over here! (Hangs up)**

**Gonzo: We came as fast as we can. (Enters hovering above my head)**

**Me: Teensette wants to hang out with you!**

**Gloria: Really?**

**Gonzo: You're kidding me!**

**Me: No, I'm totally serious.**

**Gonzo: Teensette-san, oh mistress.**

**Teensette: YOU'VE FLIPPED!**

**Gloria: (Grabs Teensette's arm) This is gonna be fun! (All three vanishes in black smoke)**

**Me: I forgot Anubis is disqualified too. But he's not here so…What the duce?**

**Rayman: Next.**

**Me: And these are from Sandstorm0987! _Nice. Rayman: I dare you to sing your feelings about Raygirl!_**

**Rayman: No, I shouldn't.**

**Me: She's sleeping. So what?**

**Rayman: Okay.**

**Polokus: May I sing backup?**

**Rayman: Yeah. (Music plays a beat from Lil Wayne's song "Good Girl Gone Bad")**

**(In Raygirl's room)**

**Raygirl: (Awakens) Thirty minutes already? (Hears music)**

**Otto: You're okay! Is that…music?**

**Raygirl: I think so. (Exits and spies Rayman)**

**Rayman: (Singsong) Alright, I'm talking about her. Godling's gone sad, because her life's gone bad. All 'cause Seth's so bad. I sing this so mad, but not mad enough to punch him, and the morning, he tired to harm her with a cane. Trust me; I know what I'm saying. If you let me explain, Raygirl's trying to do the slang thang.**

**Raygirl: Is he singing about me?**

**Polokus: (In singsong) Limbless girl gone somewhere I just granted. Seth cannot find her and he doesn't understand it. She was raised good. Can't blame her parents, lost in the battle like the way they planned.**

**Raygirl: (Grins) He is!**

**Rayman: Once upon a time, there was a mom and a dad whom they wished the gods had. A beautiful daughter and a gold temple. Raygirl was ten-years-old. See, Daddy was a god of wisdom and Uncle Seth was crazy. Mommy's powers disappeared and now Mommy's lazy. Daddy lost the secret name and he nearly got slaughtered. And these entire events were in front of the daughter.**

**Polokus: She said "Mommy, what's wrong?" but she's full of fright. Daddy will not fight. He just read not cry. A couple of gods trying to something right. Looking for answers all night. Things aren't tight.**

**Sara & Otto: (In Singsong on stage) Limbless girl gone somewhere I just granted. Seth cannot find her and he doesn't understand it. She was raised good. Can't blame her parents, lost in the battle like the way they planned it.**

**Rayman: Couldn't even use a blade yet, they chose her to go. The thing she'd always regret, now she's fighting villain to villain using a knife. I was with her learning harsh lessons of life. Raygirl called Globette twice, but she doesn't know who to combat the very next day. She sacrificed herself on the afternoon of May.**

**Sara & Otto: She doesn't know what to do with herself. Her parents are worried. Think she don't even care.**

**Polokus: Don't even care.**

**Sara & Otto: She's living a life as a warrior, where she'll get captured by a bad guy who knows where.**

**Polokus: Limbless girl gone somewhere I just granted. Seth cannot find her and he doesn't understand it. She was raised good. Can't blame her parents, lost in the battle like the way they planned it. (Music ceased)**

**Me: (Sobs tears of joy) So you do love her.**

**Raygirl: (Comes out) And I love him too.**

**All: (Gasped)**

**Rayman: You're healthy again!**

**Raygirl: (Kisses Rayman on the lips) More than healthy, Ray. I'm more than healthy.**

**All of us: (Gives them an applause)**

**Me: You crazy kids. The final dares are coming after this. (Commercials return)**


	9. The Duel EndsFor Now

**The Duel Ends…For Now**

**Me: (Reactivates camera) Welcome back! There was a smudge and Globox is still in the show! Bring him back! (Portal opens and Globox spills out) **

**Globox: AAAAAAHH! Stupid spirit travel!**

**Raygirl: You're back.**

**Me: And Polokus, _he _was supposed to be disqualified.**

**Polokus: See ya'll suckers! (Vanishes)**

**Me: O…Kay.**

**Gonzo: (Flies in) You were right. That _was_ fun!**

**Gloria: I cannot believe Teensette-san was too a back belt.**

**Teensette: Yeah, don't rub it in.**

**Gloria: Bye. (Bows and the Teensie doctors leave)**

**Me: Time for the last dares!**

**All: YAY!**

**Me: Two people have sent us new dares. Kooples and Nut876! **

**Teensette: May we start with Nut876?**

**Me: Yep. _A smudge? O-O A silly mistake indeed. Raygirl: Since you're cured, I dare you to do a rain dance! Teensette: Play a steel drum for her! Rayman: Since Raygirl's a demigod, I dare you to conquer a blizzard._**

**Raygirl: I don't have any rain dances.**

**Rayman: What? They didn't taught you that in magic school?**

**Raygirl: I didn't go to magic school. I was as apprentice for Red Wizards.**

**Rayman: Oh.**

**Globox: You can copy mine!**

**Raygirl: I've seen Globette doing it, so here I go. (Dances like Globox while singing in pig Latin)**

**Teensette: (Bangs on steel drum) I feel ridiculous.**

**Isis: She's pretty good.**

**Sara: Yes, she is.**

**Raygirl: (Ends rain dance and droplets fell) I'm not an apprentice for nothing.**

**Teensette: (Stops banging) Fabulous.**

**Me: Rayman-**

**Rayman: Let me think. (Thinks for a moment) Got it. Ahem. Snow and sleet from skies not black, I command you to come back! (Whole room fills up with snow) Great.**

**Me: Close enough. Kooples**_**!**__**Hi, I'm back with even more dares! :3 if I'm sending in too many dares just let me know and I'll send in less! But yeah... Globox, drink five gallons of plum juice. Teensette, babysit the baby globoxes. Razorwife, stalk Dhani Harrison (if you don't know who he is, he's the son of George Harrison and George Harrison was one of the Beatles) lol yeah... I love this :D also I have a truth for Teensette-Teensette, are you related to the Grand Minimus in any way? If you are, how are you related? Are you his daughter, wife, cousin, niece, etc.**_

**Globox: Oh, dear.**

**Me: (Cast a spell and five gallons of plum juice invaded) Drink up!**

**Globox: I-I'm not thirsty.**

**Isis: (Summons her sword) Tough, Big Butt! Do you want to win? And you're not doing another challenge until it's all gone!**

**Globox: (Gulps down first one) Mama…my Teensie went swimming in the tuba.**

**Me: It may take a while.**

**Teensette: I'll return. (goes to Globox's house)**

**Razorwife: How long was I out? Oh, stalk Dhani Harrison. (Runs to the Duat)**

**Me: Time to spy on the Teensette!**

**Globox: (Third gallon finished. Looks at my shadow) Hey She Rainbow, I didn't know you had a twin. Hee, hee.**

**Me: Just watch. (Flat screen TV turns on)**

**Teensette: OW! Please stop biting me! (Points at Catastrox) Catastrox, quit picking your nose. Hardrox, no kicking.**

**Uglette: (Gathers kids) I'm so sorry.**

**Teensette: No problem. ACK! (Bimbette accidently sits on Teensette)**

**Me: We gotta get her outta there. (Blue portal opens. Teensette pops out)**

**Teensette: (Gasps) Merci!**

**Me: So, are you and the Grand Minimus related?**

**Teensette: Yes. He's my brother, not my husband. I'm engaged to the Gothic Teensie. He takes my breath away.**

**Me: So the Grand Minimus is your sibling?**

**Teensette: You bet your rainbow skin he is!**

**(At the Duat)**

**Razorwife: Beatles. Beatles. (Bumps into head stone) Bingo! "Here lies Dhani Harrison. He was the son of George Harrison." Perfect, and sort of strange. (Hand turns into shovel and starts digging. Hits Dhani's coffin) Aha! (Brushes off muck and opens coffin)**

**Pale human ghost: Cool. A fan.**

**Razorwife: AH! Dhani Harrison?**

**Ghost: Yes.**

**Razorwife: Where's his bod?**

**Dhani: Thanks woman.**

**Razorwife: "Here lies Dhani Harrison. He was the son of George Harrison…But unknown how he died?" DAMN IT!**

**(On stage)**

**Globox: (Hiccups when fifth gallon is done) Curse my stupidity!**

**Me: The votes are in! (Reads texts) And the winners are…Rayman and Raygirl!**

**Rayman: Sweet!**

**Me: (Picks up a golden box) This is your prize. (Opens box and two emerald rings jumped on Rayman and Raygirl's fingers) Those rings have secret powers and they're finally yours!**

**Rayman: (Sparkles orbit around him) Sick. It's so amazing!**

**Raygirl: (Cast a mini-sun) If only Mom and Dad see this!**

**Rayman: (Feels Thoth's hand on where his left shoulder should be) Oh…Your dad's right behind me, isn't he?**

**Thoth: Came to congratulate our daughter. And your song was true. Seth separated us from our child.**

**Ma'at: And for her courage to do the dares, Raygirl come here. (Raygirl does so) I announce you the new goddess of the sun. (Gold light flashes. Light dies and Raygirl has now a new look. She has golden hair, a white skirt and T-shirt and a phoenix skull for a hat)**

**Rayman: Raygirl, you weren't that bad.**

**Raygirl: Neither were you. (Rayman & Raygirl kisses)**

**Thoth: Oh, our angel's in love.**

**Me: Well, this is the She Rainbow signing off and join us next time on Rayman: Truth or Dare Duel! (Camera turns off)**


End file.
